Christmas Wth Holmes
by kittyscratch91
Summary: Holmes takes the initiative to ask Greyson to give 2 weeks worth of holiday to Lestrade. See what happens next..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in SH22 though I wished I did. Enjoy the story. Reviews are a must. Even if I get one or two I will continue on with the story.

Only a few more days left to Christmas yet Lestrade is still doing her paper work and catching criminals. She was busy when Holmes came through the door. Lestrade was so indulged in her work she didn't even realize that Holmes has entered her office.

"Ahem," Holmes faked a cough to catch her attention. With little surprise, it worked.

Lestrade jerked her head in surprise.

"Oh. Holmes. I didn't realize that you came in," blurted the Inspector "So, what's up?"

"My dear Inspector Lestrade. Christmas is only a few days away but yet you still sit here in your office doing paper work." Said Holmes in one breath.

"Holmes, my job here is not done yet. There is still more to – HEY! Why did you switch off my comp!"

"I went to see Greyson earlier on. I asked him to give you two weeks worth of holiday," Holmes stressed on those few last words.

Lestrade was loss for words. All she could do was stare at him in shock, mouth gaping out wide with a finger pointing at him. Holmes gave her a bemused smile and told her to get out of her zedding chair and go home to rest. Tomorrow, they are going Christmas shopping with Watson. She did just that but her finger was still pointing at Holmes until they were both out of the office.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**Kittyscratch91: I just realized something… THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS BLOODY SHORT! This chapter will be longer though. Enjoy the story ok. In this chapter, Holmes is feeling funny and cannot keep his eyes off Lestrade… Ooohhh…**

**On to Chapter 2!**

…At the Shopping Mall with Watson…

"Why, Holmes! You didn't tell me that Lestrade was coming." Said a very shocked Watson.

"Holmes actually asked Greyson to give me 14 days worth of Christmas. I wonder why…" said the Inspector in a dark voice.

"Well… um… the Inspector has not even started to do her Christmas shopping yet. If she does her shopping at the 11th hour, wouldn't that be a rush? Besides, only 7 more days to Christmas left you know." Holmes stuttered at first but regained control seconds later.

_Well, its actually just to… Wait, what am I thinking? She is just my partner. That's all. Nothing more…_

Flash Back 

"Merry Christmas Beth."

Holmes was standing under a mistletoe with Inspector Lestrade in his apartment. He leaned down and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. The Inspector was shocked. So was he. But Lestrade kissed him back. But with a tiny bit of force. Tangled her fingers in his sandy blonde hair..

End of Flash Back 

_That dream was so real. What is happening to me?_

"Holmes, are you ok?" asked Lestrade.

Holmes was snapped out of his thought and is looking straight into Lestrade's immense violet orbs. _"Wow. Her eyes are beautiful."_

"I'm fine Lestrade. Just… thinking about what had happened a few nights ago in my dreams. It seemed… very real." Said Holmes, still locking his eyes to Lestrade's.

Lestrade arched one of her eyebrows. "What kind of dream?"

When she asked that question, he broke contact with her eyes and looked down, his cheek tinting a light baby pink. "Well, it's nothing of any importance really." Stuttered Holmes. Lestrade stared at him for a longer while, shrugged her shoulders and said, " Okay. Whatever you say Holmes."

Holmes breathed a sigh of relief when her back was to him. _If only you knew Lestrade. If only you knew.Thought Holmes. _Holmes lagged behind Watson and Lestrade keeping his eyes on the way Lestrade is moving. So strong but gentle. The way she laughs at Watson's jokes makes his heart flutter with joy. So much for his feelings being kept in check.

After about a few more minutes walking around in the mall, the trio stopped infront a sports store.

"You know what. Maybe we could get a new pair of boxing gloves for our friend Wiggins. You know how much he loves that kind of sport." Suggested Watson.

"That's a brilliant idea Watson!" exclaimed Lestrade. Holmes just gave a short nod of agreement.

Later, they went to a gadget shop to get both Tennyson and Deidre(is that the correct spelling?) gadgets since they enjoy being indulged in the latest technological advancements.

After a whole day of shopping for other stuff for the Irregulars, they decided to head home.

At Holmes Apartment…

"Oh my aching feet. How long were we out shopping anyway?" asked the very tired Lestrade on the sofa.

"Well, for over 5 hours I think. It was fun!" exclaimed Watson.

"For you it might be. But for us, it is very tiring." said Holmes, slumping down on his favourite chair, falling asleep instantly, snoring lightly.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave for my own bed." Said Lestrade standing up.

"Good night Watson."

"Good night Inspector."

"Good night Holmes. Sleep well." Whispered Lestrade. After looking over him for a while, she gave him a peck on his cheek.

She went down the steps of 221b and realized what she had just done. "What the heck was I thinking? I hope Watson didn't see that." Said Lestrade exasperatedly.

**End of chapter 2**

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Too short? Too long? Just nice? How was it? Tell me please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kittyscratch91: Thank you for the review Rene of The Pack. I'm waiting for more reviews but like I said, I'll continue on even if I get no reviews. 6more days to Christmas. Yay! Now, on to the story.

**

* * *

-In 221b-**

"Well I say! I think Lestrade just kissed Holmes!" said Watson in a whispering voice to himself.

With that, he went to his recharging booth and shut down for the night.**

* * *

-Next Day-**

Holmes woke up feeling cramps all over from sleeping on the chair. When he stretched, his bones made a cracking sound. "Urgh!" grunted Holmes. He stood p slowly and staggered his way to the bathroom greeting Watson on the way.

When he reached the bathroom, he shut the door behind him, looked in the mirror, loosened his tie and said to his reflection, "I had the same dream again. But this time, it went more deeper." He shrugged his shoulders and hung his head, knowing that his reflection would not talk back to him. With a heavy sigh, he started to take his clothes off for a bath.

Mean while, in the kitchen, Watson was getting breakfast ready for a few people who were coming. He had just finished making french toast and scrambled eggs. He was about to make tea when he remembered what he saw the night before. Watson smiled to himself. "Well, at least it will be news for Deidre." Watson mused to himself.

Just when he had said Deidre's name, the doorbell rang. "Why, that must the Irregulars," said Watson in a singsong voice. When he opened the door, he didn't just see the Irregulars but the Inspector too. "Good morning Watson!" chorused the lot. "Beep-beep!" beeped Tennyson.

"Good morning all of you! Please, do come in." said Watson. "My word! Lestrade, you look very stunning! What's the occasion?"

The Inspector was out of her uniform. She's wearing a baby pink tank top with a butterfly print at the bottom corner, light blue jeans that reached the top of her knee cap, a heart shaped necklace and a matching pair of ear-rings, hair in a pony tail with her blonde fringe framing her face and black high heeled shoes and light make up. It made her look like an angel.

"Well, thanks Watson, "said Lestrade. "The occasion is that I'm going Christmas shopping with the Irregulars. Deidre told me to dress up. She said I look too stiff in my uniform during my day off."

Just then, Holmes stepped into the living room. What he wore shocked everyone.

"Mister 'Olmes! What happened?" asked Deidre, nearly screaming.

"Whoa! You look cool man!" commented Wiggins.

"Beep-whur-beep!" said Tennyson.

Lestrade and Watson just stared at him. Holmes is wearing a navy blue muscle shirt, which showed his very strong and capable arms, a pair of light blue jeans, black, red and silver sports shoes and a black wristband. His short bangs were gelled up that it personified a hedgehog. He looked scorchingly hot!

"Holmes, you never cease to amaze me," said Lestrade.

"Can't I wear something else for a change? This is the 21st century after all," replied Holmes.

"Everybody, Breakfast is getting cold you know." Watson chipped in.

After breakfast, they all went to the shopping mall. The Irregulars went with Watson to do their shopping and Holmes with Lestrade. Every where the couple went, heads turned to look at them. A lot of people were mentally undressing them as they walked past. Later, they stopped by a clothes shop. A perfect shop for Deidre who has that rebel kind of fashion sense.

They walked past rows and rows of clothes. Some of the clothing was too revealing. Some of it was not matching to Deidre's taste. Holmes turned to his left and saw a perfect set.

"Lestrade, look."

She stopped in her tracks and looked to where Holmes was looking. "Its perfect! Just like her attitude!" The set of clothes was a pair of cut of cargo pants, red tank with one sleeve hanging loose and a soldier green jacket. The gloves were those types that you see bikers wear and the accessory is a dog tag.

"Excuse me, would you like to buy that?" asked a sales girl.

"Yes. Please. I'll take the whole set," said Holmes.

" Ok, follow me to the counter please sir." Said the sales girl. "That will be 250 credits please sir." Holmes gave her his card and waited for the transaction. While waiting, he asked Lestrade, "What do you think the others are doing now?"

"I don't know. Maybe Deidre is so excited to buy us things that she told Watson to buy this whole mall." Sniggered Lestrade. Holmes laughed along.

* * *

**At Watson's corner of the mall…**

"All of you, listen here. Last night, I saw the Inspector kiss Holmes good night." Said Watson, nearly whispering.

"Oh my god!" squealed Deidre. "Now they are getting somewhere! Watson thanks for the scoop!"

"Yo, Deidre, just what are you planning to do huh, girl?" asked Wiggins.

"Deidre, no funny stuff ok? Its Christmas time you know. It's not nice to play tricks on people." Chided Watson.

"Oh. Fine! But just because Christmas is near ok!" said Deidre with a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

"Good. Its settled then." Said Watson.

After a few more hours of shopping and fighting on what to get, the Irregulars and Watson went to the entrance to meet Holmes and Lestrade.

"Hello you two. I see you have done a lot of shopping." Commented Watson.

Holmes and Lestrade were already at the hovercraft with Lestrade. The boot was half filled with shopping bags already. After all the bags have been stuffed in, Lestrade shut the boot, ran to the driver's seat, started the engine and drove home. By the time, it was already 5 in the evening.

* * *

Kittyscratch91:There you go. Chapter 3 done. 4 will be up tomorrow i hope. Just Tell me what you think of this chapter ok? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Kittyscratch91**: Looks like Christmas is around the corner… AHH! Presents! I forgot to buy them for a few more people! Ok. Never mind bout that now. I would like to thank TeaYami and A.N Virgil for your reviews. A few tips here for the aspiring writers. The story you write can be in any tone. Each story is unique. Use a dictionary. Let the readers see and feel what you write.

**

* * *

-At Lestrade's apartment-**

She was in her room after the day shopping with Holmes, Watson and the Irregulars. "That was fun," she mused. That few hours with Holmes was awesome.

**Lestrade's P.O.V**

Well, yeah, I got to admit he looked really hot… very hot indeed. I got him a few things when we split up to get each other presents. I wonder what he actually got for me. Could it be a necklace? New shoes? A years supply of instant food? Haha. Looks like I have to find out on the day itself.

**End of P.O.V**

She got off her bed and went to her radio at the corner of the messy. When she switched it on, the deejay just said that he was going to play a song from Samantha Mumba; Wish Upon A star.

_

* * *

Remember when I said I won't miss you_

_The truth is that I do_

_I never stopped thinking about you (about you) _

_We are meant together the two of us are bound_

_Now it seems like forever I can't get you off my mind_

_If I could wish upon a star _

_Then I would hold you in my arms _

_And I know we could love once again _

_If could turn the hands of time _

_Then you would love me still be mine_

_Baby I would be right where you are_

_If I could wish upon a star_

_It obvious and everyone one can see_

_Baby you and are truly meant to be_

_But nothing turns out right_

_If only I could make you realize_

_If only time could give us just another chance_

_Id prove it all to you_

_If I could wish upon a star_

_If I could turn the hands of time_

_Then Id be in your arms again _

_If I could wish upon a star _

_Then I would hold you in my arms _

_And I know we could love once again _

_If could turn the hands of time _

_Then you would love me still be mine_

_Baby I would be right where you are_

_If I could wish upon a star_

_If I could wish upon a star_

"What a sweet song," said Lestrade, as she slowly drifts into dreamland.

* * *

**-At Holmes apartment-**

"Holmes, I see you have brought home a lot of shopping bags," commented Watson. "Is it for anyone special?"

"The most special people of all are the people I'm close too," replied Holmes, his eyes gleaming. _Actually, there is a special someone. Thought Holmes._

When he looked out the window, he wished upon a star that first came into sight for the night. He wished that his dream would come true. He closed his ayes for 3 seconds. Opened his eyes again and saw that the star shot away, into the distance.

**Holmes P.O.V**

Well, today was fun. Lestrade looked like some girl on the cover a magazine. She really should wear something like that the next time we go out.I wonder what she got for me. A watch? A new inverness? Guess i'll have to wait until the day itself.

That reminds me. On the eve of Christmas, there will be a party held at the Yard. What should I wear? What IS Lestrade going to wear. But I have to know if she is going to the Christmas party first. Guess I'll ask her later.

**End of P.O.V**

* * *

**Kittyscratch91**: Ok people! Review review, review! I need reviews! Sorry if it's a bit short… short of time at the cyber café… 


	5. Chapter 5

**Kittyscratch91**: Tomorrow is Christmas but trouble is brewing. Moriarty is on the move! Holmes, save Lestrade! She is your only hope!

* * *

Holmes went to Lestrade's apartment that morning to ask her out for brunch and a movie. He already booked two tickets to watch Aeon Flux. When he reached Lestrade's apartment, he realized that her door was slightly ajar.

"This is unlike Lestrade to leave her door ajar like this," thought Holmes.

When he opened the door, he was shocked to bits. Her living room was in a mess. Papers were every where. Tables were turned, vases were broken, bookshelf destroyed together with all the books in it and her videophone was taken apart.

Holmes started to panic. He went to every room in her apartment, calling her name several times but to no avail. Every room he went to was as disheveled as the living room. He was desperate now. He needed to find Lestrade and the bedroom was his last hope. "Please be in there Lestrade," said Holmes exasperatedly.

When he went in, she wasn't there. He sighed a very heavy sigh. "Where are you Lestrade?" he asked to the walls. Just as he said that, something caught his attention. It was a note. "Moriarty!" he hissed. The note read, "Don't worry, she is still alive. I'll give you a clue to where Lestrade and I are. The place is a hundred years older than you."

"Moriarty, you had better not do anything stupid to her or I will kill you," said Holmes darkly, stomping out of Lestrade's apartment to go to his.

**

* * *

At Holmes apartment.**

"You mean Lestrade is in danger? We have to call the Yard!" exclaimed Watson.

"No, Watson. You know as much as I do that Moriarty will hurt her if I don't go alone," said Holmes gravely. "I have to do this alone. I am her only hope now."

Watson nodded in agreement. He knows that he cannot change Holme's mind now that it is set. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes. It's a building about half an hour away from here – The Old London National Library." Holmes stated with a glimmer of determination in his eyes. "Take me there Watson."

All Watson could do is nod.

* * *

"Oh, my aching head," moaned Lestrade. When she opened her eyes, Moriarty was right in her face. It gave her such a fright that she cried out a shrill scream. Moriarty had to cover his ears and back away from her a few meters. "My dear Lestrade. How nice to see you awake again," stated Moriarty in a singsong tone.

"Moriarty! Where in the zedding world am I?" hollered the Inspector.

"Oh, somewhere where all the documents of history is being kept."

"I swear, if I wasn't so tied up right now I would have torn you limb from limb!"

"Oh, really? Hahaha! I did this to get to Holmes, my dear." Said Moriarty as a matter of fact. "You see, it is very easy to get Holmes once you get the person he cares for so much."

"You rat! Holmes will come and get you! He always does, no matter how brilliantly you planned it!"

"That's just my point. He always does save the day no matter what I do. But not when I hold the person he loves hostage. He will surrender to me. I will see to it that today will be the end of the great Sherlock Holmes!"

Just as he said that, the doors to the old library burst open. And there he was Sherlock Holmes.

"Holmes!" exclaimed Lestrade happily.

"Lestrade!" exclaimed Holmes.

Lestrade tried to get up from the floor but she was slow. Moriarty grabbed hold of her and pointed an ironizer at her head. "Don't try anything funny, Holmes! One wrong move and it will be the end of your loved one!" screamed Moriarty

Holmes stopped in his tracks. Seeing Lestrade held hostage and was at the brink of being killed made his heart rip into pieces. He didn't want Lestrade to die. "Moriarty, let her go, and you can take me. Don't kill her." Said Holmes.

Lestrade gave him a look that was asking, "What do you think you are doing?" Holmes looked her in the eyes as if to say, "I know what I'm doing."

"How sweet. Exchange her for you? That's just too easy Holmes. Are you not going to put up a fight?" asked Moriarty, teasing Holmes.

"No." said Holmes immediately.

Lestrade's eyes widened in shock. "Sherlock, no! Don't do it!" her cries fell on deaf ears.

Moriarty's eyes glazed over, he smiled and then screamed, "Fenwick, do it!"

Out of the blue, Fenwick appeared holding a revolver. Holmes anticipated that he was going to call out for his henchman. He quickly ran over to Fenwick and gave him an uppercut that knocked him out cold. Fenwick didn't even have enough time to react.

"What! That is impossible!" said Moriarty, bewildered.

"You see Moriarty, before I came here, I wore heat seeking contact lenses. Even in the shadows, I can see Fenwick." Holmes stated triumphantly.

Lestrade took the advantage of Moriarty being dazed and kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Moriarty instantly let the ironizer and Lestrade go. He bent down to grab his dick and groaned in pain.

Lestrade ran straight into Holme's arms. "Sherlock, you scared me to death."

"I am after all the great detective you know." Mused Holmes while still holding the inspector in his arms. After a few seconds, realization struck him that they have to get out of the old library before Moriarty recovered.

"Lets go Beth." Said Holmes hurriedly.

Both of them ran out to Holme's hovercraft where Watson was waiting.

"Lestrade! You are alright!" said Watson. "Here, let me get you untied."

When she was untied, Watson gave her a hearty bear hug, which Lestrade returned. "It's good to see you too Watson."

"Let's go home everybody. Moriarty is still in there." Hurriedly, the trio hopped in to the hovercraft with Watson behind the wheel.

"NO!" screamed Moriarty in defeat. "I will get you next time Holmes and you pesky girlfriend too!"

* * *

Lestrade spent the whole afternoon at 221b helping to put up the Christmas decorations since her house was in a mess and most of the things had to be replaced. She was just glad that she was safe at last.

Holmes too was glad. She wasn't hurt in any way. Holmes decided that Lestrade would stay at his place until all her house is homely again, which would take at least a month. He was glad but did not show it in his face but his heart.

**

* * *

Kittyscratch91:How is it? I did it last minute.. was it good? No, its not the end though. Not yet any way... i think 1 more chapter than it will be the end... i think... haha... Review ok!**


End file.
